


Delivery

by flowerdeluce



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, South Park, Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Martian (2015), ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Postcards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce
Summary: A collection of postcards sent as part of the Multi-Fandom Postcard Exchange.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Data & Jean-Luc Picard, Data/Geordi La Forge, Jean-Luc Picard/Q, Susan Calvin & Lenny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Multi-Fandom Postcard Exchange





	1. Robot Series - My Dearest Lenny

**Author's Note:**

> The postcards in this collection were created as part of the [Multi-Fandom Postcard Exchange](https://multifandompostcardexchange.tumblr.com/). Read more about the exchange [here](https://multifandompostcardexchange.tumblr.com/participate) on their Tumblr. You don't need a Tumblr account to participate.
> 
> The pretty postcard scans were made by the MFPE mods before addresses/stamps were added. I have included alt text descriptions of the postcard images and transcriptions of the messages. 

**Fandom** : Robot Series - Isaac Asimov

 **Pairing** : Susan Calvin & Lenny

 **Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/bf0e259424c83eba9e061f3de9eca6f6/f59b621ef8f49c3a-c9/s1280x1920/a6831686986032ea7d0a9e96bdeda128cf767be5.png)]

 **Transcription** :

My dearest Lenny,

I will read this to you upon my return and hope you’ve behaved in my absence. My journey here was longer than expected, but the incident was solved promptly, so I’m hopeful we won’t be parted much longer. There’s a modest postal service here, and while postcards take a while to return to Earth, the novelty of sending mail from an asteroid is one I can’t resist. Just as I could not resist this postal robot card. It made me think of you and which career you might choose for yourself when you’re able to. I do hope that day comes.

All my love,  
Susan


	2. ST: TNG - Jean-Luc

**Fandom** : Star Trek: The Next Generation

 **Pairing** : Jean-Luc Picard/Q

 **Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/881a425b4f46aa16f5aa362a6ceafeb6/ae4a35dfc893b897-cb/s1280x1920/75e357a6b990ac85838046aa64dc6b4c72f48015.png)]

 **Transcription** :

Jean-Luc,

You’re in La Barre, so I’m trying something humans did before discovering technology—written correspondence! Why you didn’t learn telepathy or exist within a collective mind, I’ll never know, but here’s a history lesson for you (you like history). Your primitive ancestors called the system that delivered these flimsy, miniscule scraps of paper _La Poste_. These are ‘postcards,’ with scrawl on one side and images on the other: rolling landscapes, art, the usual things that inspire awe in small-minded species. Naturally, the best image for your card, mon capitaine, is me.

Enjoy my face, Jean-Luc, and rest well.

Yours (for all time)  
Q


	3. The Martian - To whoever finds this card

**Fandom** : The Martian (2015)

 **Character** : Mark Watney

 **Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e439cfb084e38da481a9dc69806a1a8a/466983cc196e8eed-81/s1280x1920/78f521f6ce5217ba33db3b96f8aec7bf0b2b76c9.png)]

 **Transcription** :

Mars, January 2036

To whoever finds this card (if I haven’t used it for fuel),

I smuggled this onto the Hermes thanks to the “send me a postcard” jokes from just about everyone. The plan was: write it on Mars, bring it home, then complain about the Martian Post or something. It’s unlikely that’ll happen now, but I’m not losing this opportunity. Anything for a joke, right?

Greetings from Mars! Wish you weren’t here (trust me on that one). How’s the weather? It’ll be better than here. This is the first postcard written on Mars, and you’re the first to read it—or not, if this is in a museum. The novelty of Mars firsts wears off (again, trust me) but it’s nice to reach across time and distance to say hi. Hi.

\- Mark


	4. Neko Atsume - Dear Friend

**Fandom** : Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector

**Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e51906aa7d62e9ed2c48e01b5da217d6/343ac04d972695f5-01/s1280x1920/78934c72098aa6361c9b32da21cb6e6c8a8931af.png)]

**Transcription** :

Dear Friend,

Hope you’re enjoying your retreat – you deserve it. It’s perhaps odd that I’m sending you a postcard when you’re the one vacationing, but I had to thank you for letting me cat-sit!

Your cats are a delight. I adore their unique personalities. I’m still working through your impressive toy collection (the way you organise them is genius) and discovering which are the cats’ favourites. Even with all these goodies, they still bring me “gifts” like you warned they might. There have been no dead birds so far thank goodness, but Billy can bring me all the coins he wants!

The cats clearly miss you and hope to see soon, as do I.

All the best!

PS: Isn’t it amazing I got them to pose like this!


	5. South Park - Dear Craig

**Fandom** : South Park

**Pairing** : Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak

**Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/87f2c8a34b8f2de36ffebbf4ad8a22b8/eabbac513d7ceb2b-21/s1280x1920/62d895314eca2386d4af1853790a9008a44d9268.png)]

**Transcription** :

Dear Craig,

Sorry for my handwriting. I’m on my 5th coffee. Apparently, writing your feelings down is therapeutic, so I’m trying it out on one of my dad’s postcards. Probably won’t deliver this, (that’s way too much pressure,) but if you’ve found this in your locker, guess I grew the balls.

Things between us are mostly for show right now, ‘cause the whole town wants us to be together. What I wanna know is… what if things were different? What if we tried the whole boyfriends thing for real? It’s probably dumb. You’re probably not interested. Though, maybe we could try ignoring what other people want and put ourselves first?

Tweek


	6. ST: TNG - Geordi

**Fandom** : Star Trek: The Next Generation

 **Pairing** : Data/Geordi La Forge

 **Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d8b71a9cae975ab7a4b31935a869df39/c7f6fa5077e1cd29-70/s1280x1920/79668a3be6c24296f99121777a9a311ad99d79d8.png)]

 **Transcription** :

Geordi,

Following our conversation about the difficulties of early twentieth-century communication, I was intrigued by Earth correspondence traditions. Did you know that the ship’s computer holds over 8 million twentieth-century postcard scans? I viewed them and analysed their greetings. Most indicated a location the sender enjoyed visiting coupled with the phrase, “Wish you were here!”, often expressed to a friend or loved one. I chose to replicate this new design as I enjoy being on board the Enterprise. Not only that, I often wish you were with me, even without a postcard prompting the sentiment.

Best wishes,  
Data


	7. ST: TNG - Commander Data

**Fandom** : Star Trek: The Next Generation

**Characters** : Jean-Luc Picard, Data

**Postcard scan** :

[[Click here for fullsize](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1f563637846f432b538259a208c37c05/872943f7b8d2be2f-e8/s1280x1920/56685d6da47b057ce9b2980c1a58517ab472aa60.png)]

**Transcription** :

Lieutenant Commander Data,

La Forge tells me your latest fascination is the old-fashioned practice of exchanging postcards. I had wondered why the bridge crew started installing slotted boxes outside their quarters. Hopefully you won’t mind my joining in.

Do you remember the gentleman who took our photograph in the Dixon Hill simulation? I was able to access the computer’s memory and download his image from the holodeck’s files. Printed photographs may not be as commonplace as they once were, but I thought you might appreciate the fusing of these two paper mediums.

Yours sincerely,  
Captain Picard


End file.
